Kurt La Pierre
Kurt La Pierre is the hero in the 21st book of Kristine Series, Kapeng Barako at Krema 1 & 2 (Coffee and Cream). He is Jade Ann Fortalejo-de Silva's husband. His father is Jackson La Pierre, a close friend of Bernard Fortalejo whom the latter met as commanding office in the US Army. Kurt's mother is Elizabeth, a Filipina who was unfaithful to his father and maltreated her son. After Jackson was relived of his duties and discovered his wife's infidelity, Bernard invited the father and son to stay with him in Paso de Blas. Kurt and his father stayed for 3 weeks with the de Silva and he reminisced that it was the 3 happiest days of his childhood. This visit was just a couple of months before the events of The Devil's Kiss. He also met his grandmother, Elizabeth's mother Alejandra, who he grew up being close with despite the estrangement with his own mother. He grew up with a good relationship and deep respect for Bernard as the man was the reason his father recovered from the damaged inflicted by his mother's infidelity. Kurt himself joined the US Army and became an elite pilot before being recruited by the CIA. He met and married Elaine during this time. It was soon discovered that Elaine was a KGB spy. When Kurt learnt this, Elaine took their son during her attempt to escape as protection but was soon murdered by KGB by blowing up her car, killing Kurt's 3 month old son with her. This event along with the scar his mother left in him, Kurt grew to hate and distrust women. Because of suspicions within CIA of his loyalties, he decided to resign and live in the Philippines. In the Philippines, his grandmother bequeath him a piece of land that he used to establish his security agency, KLP Security. His company provides security personnel for business and people as well as investigative services. He also lives in the same building of his company. He first encountered his future wife when Bernard Fortalejo introduced him to Marco de Silva who hired him to guard Jade, the then only female heir of the two families staying in Manila. Jade was almost kidnapped but Kurt along with Jade's brother and cousins, the abduction was thwarted. Kurt was shot protecting Jade and Jade was sent to live in US. The two didn't officially meet until two years after when Jade returned to the Philippines to be the temporary CEO of Kristine Steel. He became the head of the security in Kristine Steel after another attempt to kidnap Jade occurred. Kurt with his military background unnerved Jade as he didn't show any hesitation to kill and seemed to enjoy deadly encounters. Kurt was also often described by the people who meets him as being very crass, crude, and vulgar with how he speaks and even with how he moves. He is portrayed as a very sexual man despite his dislike of women. Kurt is of mixed heritage, his father is of African-French and American descent and his mother a Filipino. He is said to be not traditionally handsome but strangely attractive with his dark coloring, he is described as a mulatto. His son with Elaine was born favouring the coloring of his African genes which Elaine greatly resented calling the child a 'nigger'. The fear that Jade would not accept his complex racial background was one of his reasons to first reject Jade when she confessed to him. After marrying into the Fortalejo-de Silva family, Kurt showed a great calming in personality. He has a respectful relationship with Jade's brother, Romano and seem to get along with the latter's wife.